


Compromising Positions

by aquastar89



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquastar89/pseuds/aquastar89
Summary: *One Shot*Just some good old fashioned Hacy fluff.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Compromising Positions

**Author's Note:**

> All the angst in the show had me wanting some domesticated Hacy.
> 
> No beta. Please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Macy awoke slowly, the sunshine beaming through her bedroom windows hitting her directly in the face. She stretched out lazily, pure happiness and contentment washing over her, just like it had everyday for the past few weeks. She reached for the other occupant, hoping to wrap herself up in him before they had to start their day, but she was met with only the indent in his pillow and the scent that was uniquely him. She opened her eyes to look around and noticed that her handsome bedmate was no where to be seen. 

Looking over at the clock on the nightstand she read the time. It was ten in the morning. _Holy crap, I never sleep this late,_ She thought to herself. It's no wonder she was alone in their bed. Everyone else was already starting their day. With a slight yawn she threw the covers off of her, the slight chill in the air kissing her exposed skin, giving her the jolt she needed to fully wake up and get out of bed. 

She was hit with the smell of freshly brewed coffee as she walked out of her room. As she made her way down the stairs, she expected the house to be bussling with morning conversations, but she was met only with silence. While wondering if everyone had already left for the day she continued to the kitchen. She stopped and smiled when she seen Harry. He had his back to her and hadn't noticed her yet, so she took the opportunity to admire him from a distance.

He looked absolutely delicious, standing there in his black leather jacket and what she could easily assume was a very tight fitting black shirt, the whole black on black aesthetic he had going on lately was very pleasing to the eye. His dark wash jeans fitting him exactly how she liked. She bit her lip, trying to stifle the moan that was threatening to slip out of her mouth. 

Not being able to take it anymore, she quietly closed the gap between them. She leaned her body against his, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He leaned into her and sighed. "Goodmorning beautiful." Turning around he smiled at her as he took her face in his hands and gave her a goodmorning kiss. It was hardly more than a peck, his lips on hers for a few seconds, but nothing overly passionate. However, a kiss from her whitelighter, no matter the kind of kiss it was, would always send her body intro overdrive. She already craved more, but they were standing in the kitchen for anyone to see. She reigned herself in and contented herself to just hold onto him for a moment.

With her arms wrapped around his waist she smiled up at him and said, "Goodmorning handsome. Did you sleep well?" She knew that their late night excursions had taken it out of him. She smirked at the thought.

"Yes I did, but I dare say not as well as you," he replied cheekily.

So maybe their late night excursions were taking there toll on her as well. "Well if you didn't keep me up all hours of the night, I probably wouldn't be so tired." 

"Well I suppose we should take a few nights off then," he said toying with her. "Let you rest up."

"Now you know, that's not going to happen. I have absolutely no desire, to keep my hands off of you." She said seductively, moving her hands slowly up his chest and around his neck, feeling every muscle ripple beneath her palms. 

His eyes turned dark. "If you dont stop Macy, we might have to make a mess of this kitchen." He dipped his face into her neck, placing small open mouthed kisses on her skin and sucking ever so slightly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her knees went weak. She grabbed the back of his head, tangling her fingers through his dark hair. He trailed kisses all over her neck and up to her chin, until he finally reached her mouth. 

This time when his lips met hers, it was with a hunger she easily matched. Their mouths melded together in perfect sync. An array of lips and tongues fighting for dominance. He carefully backed her up against the kitchen table, never breaking their kiss. He grabbed her by her ample bottom and lifted her with ease onto the table. Stepping inbetween her thighs, he ground his hips into her center. She moaned into his mouth from the delicious pressure his very erect penis caused. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him as close as humanly possible. Their clothes still annoyingly in the way.

Harry had way more clothes on than she did, all she had on was a pair of silk night shorts and a tank top. Neither of which leaving very much to the imagination. Harry slid his hands into the legs of her shorts until he reached her buttocks. He gave both cheeks a strong squeeze. Her body was on fire. She lost every sensibility she had. Macy knew they were in a terrible spot to do be doing this, but she couldn't bring herself to care. 

Throwing all caution to the wind, she decided he had on entirely too many clothes. She started to push his jacket off of his shoulders. Harry pulled his hands out of her shorts to allow his jacket to fall down his arms and onto the floor. She needed to feel his skin against hers, breaking their heated kiss, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, immediately placing her mouth on his chest. Tracing every inch of it with her tongue and her lips. She loved the light dusting of hair all over his torso. She finally got to his nipple and caught it between her teeth, applying only enough pressure to garner the reaction she craved.

The groan that escaped his mouth driving her forward. He rotated his hips into her again. This time it was him that decided she had on far to many clothes. He lifted her tank top over her head and immediately took one of her chocolate brown nipples into his mouth. She threw her head back enjoying the waves of ecstasy that washed over her entire body. He suckled her and bit her in the most delicious ways. He brought his other hand up to her other breast. Tweaking the nipple between his fingers, adding just the right amount of pressure he knew she liked.

Propriety be damned. Macy had to have him or she was going to lose her mind. She went to work on his belt buckle, undoing it with ease. She'd had lots of practice lately. She worked at the button on his pant. She could practically feel him inside her already. 

"Oh My God." Mel said loudly. 

"Ewwww, we eat at that table." That sound of disgust apparent in Maggie's voice.

Harry and Macy froze. At some point her sister's had come back home and in their throws of passion they hadn't noticed. Macy felt all of the blood in her body rise to her cheeks. She crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself. Harry, noticing how exposed she was, grabbed his jacket from off the floor and wrapped it around her. 

Macy worked her way off of the table and stood to face her sister's sheepishly. "I am so sorry."

"Yes, you have our sincerest apologies. I don't know what came over us." Harry turned himself around to button his pants and redo his belt buckle. She felt bad for him, he looked worse off then she did. The embarrasment written all over his face. He prided his self on having more sense than this. He pulled his shirt over his head so he wasn't so exposed.

"As much as I love the fact that you two finally got your heads out of your asses and got together. Is this honeymoon phase going to last too much longer?" Maggie asked curiously. This wasn't the first time her sister's had caught them in a compromising position and even though Harry and Macy always felt bad about it at the time, it most definitely wouldn't be the last.


End file.
